


Holding Hands

by UntramenTaro



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntramenTaro/pseuds/UntramenTaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A twice-shy couple [written for starglow's birthday]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starglow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starglow/gifts).



She had been going out with him for a while. 

After years of quietly yearning for his affection she asked him out. He was more embarrassed and red than she was when she finally told him she liked liked him.

She felt maybe he only agreed to go out with her because was more flattered than anything else (women weren’t exactly lining up to date him) or pitying her for falling in love with him.

Though admitedly they began spending more time together, their relationship had no noticeable change from normal. It fustrated her to no end, but she understood that the mild and gentle sensei was no Cassanova.

She at least wanted to hold his hand. At the very least she wanted to hold his hand, put her head on his shoulder and sigh in bliss. But she had no idea what kind of man he was in terms of displays of affection, perhaps holding hands was too scandalous an action for someone like him. She could imagine that.

As they walked together down the street on a “date” (she was unsure if you could call it that) she couldn’t help staring at his hand and hoping to hold it, maybe link fingers and declare to the world “we are indeed a couple.” She reached out and hesitated, pausing before making any physical contact and pulling her hand back.

“I can’t tolerate this anymore,” she sighed and stopped. She cradled her own hand and made a grunt of fustration.

“Miki? Is something the matter?” he turned around and asked softly.

“No. Nothing at all.”

“Alright.”

Both stood in silence before she spoke again, “wh-why are you just standing there??”

“Because you’re not walking. I’m not leaving without you.” He lunged forward, grabbed her hand, and began walking sowhat dragging her reluctantly along.

“H-hey… you don’t need to pull me like that.”

“You looked like if I didn’t you’d never move forward." 

He slowed down his pace and they walked side by side, him still gripping her hand tightly. When she looked up at his face, she saw a hint of red in his cheeks, and she suddenly understood.

The twice-shy couple had thought the exact same thing.

She laced her fingers between his, and with a gentle squeeze both of them walked hand in hand down the street


End file.
